Mobile communication devices, for example cell phones, typically undergo a process of wireless communication service activation before they are able to support normal wireless communication functions such as placing and receiving standard voice calls or conducting web browser sessions on the Internet. The activation process may entail, for example, configuring information in a core network of a wireless communication network, for example an authentication database. The activation process may entail, for example, associating hardware unique identifiers with a subscription account and/or a mobile subscriber number (MSN) or phone number. The activation process may entail configuring the mobile communication device with a voicemail box or service. The activation process may entail downloading and installing one or more preferred roaming lists on the mobile communication device. The activation process may entail downloading and installing brand-specific content such as a logo to be presented on the display of the mobile communication device, a power-on video, a power-off video, and other brand-specific content.